Truth Irina
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: For all you Irina lovers out there. Irina's nicer in coming chapters. Characters include Sydney,Vaughn,Irina,Will,and Jack.Chapter 4 is now uploaded!
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alias show or any of the characters.

Sydney slowly came to with a groan.

She tried to move her arms, but found that they were cuffed to a chair.

Slowly, she raised her head. There was a brown haired woman standing in front of her.

The woman stared at her. "Hello Sydney."

Sydney just stared at her dumfounded.

"Mom is that you?" she finally choked out.

"Yes Sydney it's me. Of course it's me"

"But, who, why, what, are you doing here?" Sydney asked her.

Irina regarded her calmly. "No, I believe the question is what are you doing here?" her mother questioned her.

Sydney heard a small sound. Looking around she saw Vaughn chained to a chair similar to her own, sitting in the opposite corner.

"Vaughn?" she gasped as tears flooded her eyes and began to run down her face.

She whipped her head around to look at her mother.

Irina smiled. "Ah, Agent Vaughn I would presume. I thought I had seen you somewhere before."

Sydney turned her head back to Vaughn.

He gave her an anguished look. Then shot her mother a look of pure hatred.

"Vaughn" Sydney said again. 

He ignored her, continuing to stare at the woman who had supposedly killed his dad.

"Please let Sydney go. Keep me.   Please just release Sydney." Vaughn choked out.

Irina simply stared at him. "And what, Agent Vaughn makes you assume that I'm planning on letting either of you go?"

Vaughn's shoulders slumped in discouragement. He had thought that perhaps, Irina would have just a small amount of compassion for her own daughter.

But apparently he was wrong.

Irina saw Sydney's eyes narrow at her statement. But before Sydney could attack her verbally Irina held up her hand, and headed for the door.

"I'll be back. Why don't you two have a nice little reunion?"

Then with a small smile to Sydney she was gone.

Sydney tried to determine what kind of smile that was.

Was it supposed to be sinister, loving, or intimidating?

But it had been to long since she had seen her mother. It was pointless to wonder.

"Sydney" Vaughn called softly.

She glanced at him quickly. He could tell she was in shock.

"Sydney?" He tried again. 

She suddenly snapped out of her trancelike state. As she gazed at him, her face started to crumple. "Oh Vaughn, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." she said sobbing.

"No Sydney, I volunteered to come with you." He reprimanded her.

"This is not your fault."

She looked at him in amazement. "I don't agree with you on that but- Wait a minute. How did you get out? I thought you had drowned." 

He smiled. "I swam back to room to the room. The room was so big that the water had settled enough, so that there was a space of air between the ceiling and the water."

"I got out through a skylight in the roof. But unfortunately there were guards posted on the roof."

"I'm so glad that you're not dead." Sydney replied with a smile.

He gazed at her fondly, "I'm glad I'm not dead to. But man, when they dragged me in here, and I saw that they had you my heart just about broke."

Before Sydney could respond to this, her mother walked into the room where they were being held.

"Hello sweetheart." She said to Sydney.

Sydney couldn't tell if she was taunting her or not.

"I just wanted to see if you had a preference for dinner?" Irina questioned them with a smile.

Sydney and Vaughn just stared at her in disgust.

"No? Well then chicken it is."

Before Irina disappeared again, she looked pointedly at Sydney.

"Don't even try to escape. I personally made sure that it was impossible.

Your reputation has preceded you." 

And with an "I'll be back with your dinner." She was gone.

As soon as the door shut behind her mother, she started looking around the room for some means of escape. Which prompted Vaughn to do the same.

After a few minutes she admitted defeat.

Turning her head to look at Vaughn she told him, "She's right it's useless. There's nothing to help us get out of here."

Vaughn looked at her sadly. "I guess we'll have to play along for awhile then."

Sydney nodded her head in agreement. 

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please keep all reviews G rated.


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

A/N: I don't know if the warehouse would have a kitchen or bedrooms, but for the purpose of my story it does.

As Irina headed for the warehouse kitchen, her thoughts turned to Sydney. 

Irina knew that Sydney was skeptical about her, who wouldn't be.

But, Irina really did love her.

Although, on the other hand she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with them.

Capturing Agent Vaughn had been a pure fluke.

None of her guards had even known that he was there, until he had appeared dripping wet onto the warehouse roof.

But, in the short amount of time that she had spent in the same room as Sydney and Vaughn, Irina could tell that they loved each other.

But, Irina figured that she could find out for sure later.

For now, her first concern was getting them set up in rooms and then fed.

"_Perhaps, after I separate Agent Vaughn and Sydney I can get Sydney to open up to me_" Irina thought.

Sydney shifted in her chair; her arms were starting to fall asleep from being held in the same position for so long.

She looked over at Vaughn, to find that he was also shifting, and wiggling his arms.

Vaughn shook his head, and said, "I wonder where Irina went, she's been gone like an hour."

Sydney just shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly, Irina's voice sounded into the room. "I believe that I can answer that Agent Vaughn."

As she said this, the woman herself appeared in the doorway.

"I was seeing to your accommodations. Your dinner is waiting in your rooms.

It's chicken soup." Irina added this as an afterthought.

"Our rooms?" Sydney asked in confusion.

"Well, you have to sleep somewhere besides that chair don't you?" Irina asked.

"But, we're in a warehouse" Sydney said.

"Yes, I know that we are in a warehouse. But sometimes I have to stay very late, because of one thing or another so I added a bedroom. Well, two bedrooms actually, mine and one for a guest." Irina stated.

"Agent Vaughn will stay in the guest room under guard, and you will stay with me.

But there will be guards posted all around, so you might as well not try anything."

Irina smiled at her and Vaughn.

Once they were installed in their rooms, and had eaten dinner Irina left Sydney alone, so that she could check up on Vaughn.

Sydney immediately jumped up, and opened the door.

Fifteen guards stared back at her.

With a sigh, she closed the door.

She was an excellent fighter, but there was no way that she could take on fifteen, armed guards by herself.

With a sigh, she sat down on the bed to wait for her mothers return.

When Irina inquired of Vaughn's guards they informed her that, "He had opened his door once, but quickly shut it when he saw them.

They had looked in on him a few minutes ago, and found that he was asleep.

Irina smiled. "Good, I don't suspect that he'll try anything, but be on your guards."

"Yes, of course" they replied, as she turned to go back to Sydney.

As Sydney awaited her mother's return, her thoughts drifted to her dad.

He would already have gotten Will.

They were supposed to have been at the plane hours ago.

"_He must be so worried, and there's no way to contact him_" Sydney thought.

Her thoughts then turned to her mother. "_What does she want? Will she let us go_?"

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Please push the little purple button and leave a review, so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied, or bleeped out with stars cuss words. Thanks


	3. Talking

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show or any of the characters.

**Jacks Pov**.

As Jack paced around the cargo plane, he got more worried than he ever thought possible. 

"_Where are they_?" he thought frantically.

It had been hours, since he had last heard from them.

Obviously something had happened to them, but what?

Neither Agent Vaughn, nor Sydney was answering their comms. 

**End of Jacks Pov**.

Sydney looked up as Irina walked into the room and sat across from her.

"Mom, what is it you want? What's the purpose for this? When are you going to let us go?" Sydney asked her.

Irina regarded her calmly. "You and Agent Vaughn will be released in a few days."

"But why not now?" Sydney asked her.

Irina fixed Sydney with a loving look.

"Because, I want to spend some time with you." I

"Why should I spend time with you. You killed Vaughn's dad!" Sydney spat.

Irina stared at her.

Sydney thought she saw sadness lurking behind her mothers carefully placed, void of emotions, mask.

"I did not kill Vaughn's dad or any of those other agents. And even if you don't believe me, I still want to spend time with you." Irina stated calmly.

"Well then who killed them?" Sydney questioned.

"I don't know that. I was set up," her mother answered.

Sydney gazed at her. "I'm not sure that I believe you. But I guess I don't have a choice about staying. But could you at least let me call dad? We were supposed to meet him yesterday. He must be really worried by now."

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," Irina told her.

"Why not?" Sydney asked.

"Because, I know that your dad loves you very much. And would more than likely try to rescue you" Irina told her.

"But, I could tell him that you're letting us go in a few days" Sydney protested.

"It wouldn't matter to him. He would still come, because he doesn't want you around me" Irina said.

Sydney just stared at her.

"It's late, we need to go to sleep" Irina stated briskly. 

Then without another word to Sydney, she walked into the bathroom.

Sydney lay down on her side and began watching the bathroom door, waiting for her mother to appear.

Ten minutes later, Irina emerged from the bathroom and headed for the opposite side of the bed.

Sydney flipped onto her other side, so that she could continue to watch her mother.

As Irina slipped into bed, Sydney eyed her warily.

Irina hadn't tried to hug her yet.

When Irina looked over and saw how Sydney was looking at her, she smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to make you hug me."

On that final note, she switched out the light.

Sydney turned her back to her mother and fell asleep, crying softly over what she had missed out on during her childhood.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review, because I LOVE feedback. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	4. Please Come

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alias show, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to it or its merchandise.

A/N: Hey! I am finally updating! I do not watch Alias anymore and have not for awhile, so I will be finishing the Alias stories that I have started on here, but that aren't finished yet, but I will not be writing any new Alias stories. Please remember to REVIEW! My Alias stories have nothing to do with whatever is happening on the show now.

The next day, Irina made sure that her guards took care of and watched Vaughn. Then she and Sydney spent the entire day talking.

After three days of reliving old memories and talking about everything they had gone through, Irina released them.

Before Sydney and Vaughn walked out, Sydney ran over to her mother, hugged her, and said, "Bye, mom."

Irina hugged her back fiercely. "Goodbye, Sydney."

Vaughn and she hurried to the airport and out to the plane. 

No one was there.

Vaughn looked at Sydney. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Follow me." And with that, she headed for the cockpit. "Dad said that if anything happened and he had to leave the plane that he would leave a note in the stuffing of the pilots seat. It's just in case somebody searches the plane." Sydney said as she reached her hand up under the pilots seat and began searching.

"Here it is," she said as she pulled it out.

"What does it say?" Vaughn asked her.

"It says- **Had to leave. We're at the motel near the airport. Room #2.** Let's go." Sydney said as she crumpled the note.

Jack was pacing around the motel room, when he heard the knock.

Rushing over to the door, he looked out the peephole and yanked open the door, and pulled Sydney and Vaughn inside.

Embracing Sydney, in a rare display of affection, he asked, "What in the world happened?"

Will jumped up before Sydney could reply. 

Sydney smiled and they hugged. "Will, your okay?"

"I'm fine. Now what happened to you?" Will asked.

Sydney opened her mouth to try and reply again, but this time it was Jack who interrupted her. "I already told Will about all of us. So tell us everything."

Ten minutes later, Sydney got to the part about Irina stating that she had been set up.

At this declaration, Jack shifted uncomfortably.

Sydney immediately noticed. "What do you know about this?" 

Jack cleared his throat nervously. "Um, your mother was telling the truth, she was set up."

Sydney gasped. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I found out right before we left. I didn't want to distract you."

Sydney just stared at him.

Jack shrugged at her and started packing up their stuff. "We need to leave now!"

Sydney looked up. "I'm going to see if mom wants to come with us."

"Sydney, are you crazy?" Jack bellowed.

"No, I'm not. I'm asking her." And with that she marched out.

"I'll meet you at the plane in an hour." She called over her shoulder.

The three men just stared after her.

When Sydney reached the warehouse the guards brought her to her mother.

Irina looked at her in shock. "Sydney, what are you doing here?"

Sydney smiled at her. "I'm coming to get you."

"What do you mean?" Irina asked her.

"They found out who set you up. I want you to come home with me. You don't have to stay forever, just for a little while." Sydney stated.

Irina's face immediately softened. "All right. I'll come."

When they got to the plane, Vaughn announced their arrival.

All Jack said was, "Get in the plane, we have to go right now."

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
